


A Shared Vintage

by booktick



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Hawkeye Pierce, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Extramarital Affairs, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Neck Kissing, POV Trapper, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-12-26 04:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booktick/pseuds/booktick
Summary: Trapper placed his hands behind his head, "Klinger says you've stolen a heart.""Ridiculous." Hawkeye piped, "I've had this heart before I even walked into camp," He tossed his shirt, directly aimed it Trapper's face "Anyone who says otherwise is a liar or a scoundrel.""They can't be both?""Only on Fridays."





	A Shared Vintage

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of this franchise.

* * *

Must have been almost nine at night, a few surgeries in the OR, a freezing shower to wipe the red out and a few jabs with Frank, before they were alone. Another Friday night of Trapper John and Hawkeye Pierce. He was worried if he even opened his big mouth it'd ruin the peace between them in the Swamp on nights like these. Usually wounded did that or some long winded threat from Burns. By sheer luck and by the grace of Houlihan's patience, it was the mostly happy couple from OR alone at last.

He remained on his cot and enjoyed the show. Hawkeye was taking off his shirt,  the dogtags falling on his chest with a soft clatter when the tags hit against the other. Trapper let his eyes wander, over what Hawk hid with clothes and blankets and even, on occasion, Hawk's own two arms. If they were together, it would be Trap's arms instead. He could always find an excuse to get his hands on Hawk. 

"Like the view?" Hawk rolled his shirt up in his hands.

"It's nice," Trapper nodded, "Do you show it to the general public or is this a VIP scenario?"

"You're shameless." Hawk held his shirt close to his chest now, hiding himself again.

Trapper let his jaw drop and eyebrows rise with feign hurt from the comment, "Only on my mother's side," he held up a hand in Scout's honor "I _swear_."

Hawk snorted, rolling his eyes as he turned away from him. As his eyes traveled, he tried to remember what he wanted to ask. He had been elbow deep in guts for the better part of the day he almost forgot what had been on his mind earlier. Trapper had a big mouth but Klinger had a bigger one. Not that Trapper John was jealous or anything--not of Klinger or Hawk. _No way, no how_.

But he was, in fact, curious. 

Trapper placed his hands behind his head, "Klinger says you've stolen a heart."

" _Ridiculous_." Hawkeye piped, "I've had this heart before I even walked into camp," He tossed his shirt, directly aimed it Trapper's face "Anyone who says otherwise is a liar or a scoundrel."

"They can't be both?"

" _Only_ on Fridays."

As Hawk's shirt fell to the floor in a limp mess, Trapper let out a laugh, his head tossed back at the comment. He hoped his eyes didn't twinkle or nothing of the sort. That might give Hawkeye the wrong idea that he was a comedian and the camp wouldn't hear the last of it. As the laughter left his throat, he turned his head to the side, eyes drifted over to little ol' Hawkeye Pierce. The dastardly fiend, with lips pulled back wide and eyelids drooped as he watched his best friend in camp laugh it up.

He almost felt like a chump for it until he met Hawk's eyes and he was lost forever all over again. He had never met someone quite like Hawk, not that there was anyone like Hawk to begin with. He wondered, time to time, what Daniel Pierce must be like if his son was...this brand of life. What was Crabapple Cove like? Did everyone react the same way the 4077th did to Hawk? Or did they find him bizarre? Out of place...

Who could ever not like Hawk?

Well, Frank Burns to begin with he figured. But no one liked Frank so who cared about his opinion? Not Trapper that was for sure. Hawk was plenty pleasure--and, at times, insufferable but he never hated him. Not ever. It must've been real stressful to have so much hate in a head full of air. Somehow Frank managed. 

"So, y'haven't been wooin' the nurses again?" It's not like Trap hasn't done his fair share of it.

The look Hawk gives him makes the butterflies, once lost, find their way back to his belly. He doesn't let his grin falter, all teeth and it even meets his eyes. He's a fantastic actor when it comes to lying. He's not sure if that would be considered a fault at the 4077th or not. He's not the one to break eye contact though, that was Hawk's job.

"Nah." Hawk scratches the back of his head, terribly interested in looking at everything except Trapper, "Y'know, Klinger-he-he's always got some story. Something to say."

"Funny, Doc," he lets his eyelids droop, "That sounds an awful lot like my best friend. Real charmer but a big mouth."

That got Hawk's attention, as his fellow doctor looked back finally "Pray tell, to whomst does the kettle call the pot?"

Trapper laughed at that one. That was what Hawkeye was best at: making him laugh and making him cry. He'd probably end up doing both before the war ended...if the war ended. He didn't like thinking too much on that, did enough of it in the OR anyway. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, never letting his eyes wander from Hawkeye.

There was another uncomfortable bout of silence between them before Trapper got a  _really dangerous_ idea. Well, second to first of dangerous ideas. It wasn't like he was gonna take the guy on here and now on his cot for all of Korea and the 4077th to see. However...

"C'mere."

"Huh?"

Trapper waved him over. "Y'heard me." 

It was another few breaths exchanged before Hawk finally stumbled his way over. It was Trapper that reached out first, his fingers catching Hawkeye's wrist to tug him closer. The poor sap nearly tripped over his own two feet but managed to lay half on the cot, half on him. Trapper kept his grin, a little less jealous now and a tad more mischievous. What a combo.

"You're not so good at lyin' when it comes to me," Trapper could see the way Hawk's eyes widened, "Klinger might got a big mouth-"

"You said that."

"Let a guy finish first!" He hoped no one heard that walking by.

"Not the first time I've heard that one." Hawk murmured, his own lips lifted into a smirk.

"As I was sayin'," Trapper tried again.

Hawk gave a nod, "Carry on, _Soldier_." A mock salute. 

He was ready to just kiss him silly. But Trapper John was gonna say what he felt he needed to, one way or another. And Hawkeye looked so damn proud of himself. Did they hand out awards in Maine for being smug and adorable? Hawk must get first place each time.

Trapper shut his eyes for another moment. "Hawkeye, I'm gonnammmfff-" he pressed his lips to his friend's knuckles for a moment and took a deep breath just as it seemed Hawkeye was remembering how to breathe at all.

"You bite my thumb, sir." Not exactly his thumb but Hawk made do.

"I'll show ya bite-" he pulled harder on Hawk's wrist, enough to get the man fully on top of him and enough to get his mouth on the same man's neck. 

A soft gasp left Hawk, and those breathtaking eyes blew open, wide as saucers, at the choice of action from Trapper. One might think he had Hawk all a flutter, might even faint at the touch of Trapper John. It might've been his mind having fun, running on like it was, but, hell, Hawkeye was one of the best things in his life. Definitely the best thing in the 4077th, something he'd happily tell Hawkeye, if he were an honest man and wanted to ruffle Frank's feathers. But Frank wasn't here, and no one seemed to be getting too close to the Swamp. And he had Hawk in his arms, had Hawk _alone_ with him. 

It had been sort of a heat of the moment choice, like most things with Hawk. He thought it, then he did it. Not much thought put into the idea. Usually this was Hawkeye's pattern of action in their trysts. Yet, Trapper finally had the hyena in his grasp this time, not the other way around. Not that he minded being in Hawk's grasp. It was warm, a lot like this. Touching Hawk...being near him...felt _good_. Felt _right_. It wasn't like all the other foolin' around he did. It was just...he didn't know really. Hawk was different was all and that was that.

He liked Hawk an awful lot...and he sort of hoped Hawk liked him too. Would be fuckin' weird for them to have done what they'd been doing under Frank's nose and Hawk didn't even like him. He figured Hawk must like him, to have stayed in the Swamp as long as they had.

Trapper murmured, lips kissing gently at Hawk's ear. "Now y'gonna let me say what I have to say?" 

There was another gasp, "Uh huh..." Hawk nodded.

"I was gonna say, before I was so rudely interrupted," he kissed once, twice, thrice at Hawk's throat "Klinger's got a big mouth, sure. But I'm much more interested in yours, Hawkeye."

He left a trail of kisses along the neck that belonged to Hawkeye Pierce. He had to remind himself not to leave marks, in case a pair of nurses or Henry got a few ideas of their own about what exactly happened inside the Swamp. His nose brushed the flesh a few times, enough to get Hawk to wiggle some on top of him. His free hand slid along Hawk's backside before it snuck under the man's shirt, letting his nails drag along Hawk's spine. He recalled the last time Hawkeye shivered like that was when temperatures dropped so low one night that their tongues could stick to their cots--Trapper was paraphrasing, as Max had been the one with his tongue stuck to...whatever it was stuck to that night after all.

Hawkeye found his voice after a few more quick breaths from all of Trapper's touches, "O-Oh." A nervous little laugh, "That's good. I mean, you can be interested in Klinger's mouth if you want. Plenty are. I heard Henry-"

Trapper pressed his face against Hawkeye's shoulder, "If I ever kiss Max, it's gonna be when I'm givin' him away at his wedding." 

They both laughed that time.


End file.
